1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a one body type of driving device for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A organic light emitting display generates light from organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) to form an image. An OLED emits light using an anode layer and a cathode layer which form an electric field. An organic light emitting material in the OLED emits light based on the electric field. The luminance of the light is controlled by a current or voltage.
Displays of this type may be classified as passive matrix OLEDs (PMOLEDs) or active matrix OLEDs (AMOLEDs) based on the driving method used. An active matrix OLED selects every unit pixel to turn on light. This type of display has gained interest from the viewpoint of resolution, contrast, and speed.
The performance of an OLED tends to degrade over time. This degradation causes different amounts of light to be emitted for a given pixel current. As a result, display quality may deteriorate.